


Fangs of Life

by FandomVulture333



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, F/M, Gen, Graduation, High School, Pregnancy, Senior Week, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Weddings, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 19,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomVulture333/pseuds/FandomVulture333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leslie Fang has it all. A loving boyfriend, best friends, great school, and apartment of her own. But what they don't know is is that she has been 16 for 400 years as a vampire. When a new girl Melissa comes in and tries to sweep her man off his feet and away from her, she finds out the truth on her and her plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really old piece that I wrote when I was 17. It has first names of people I knew and it was inspired by my life and where I lived. I loved the Vampire Diaries, Twilight, the Chronicles of Vladimir Todd, and PETA (People for the Ethical Treatment of Animals) when I wrote this so that had some influence. Enjoy this really bad original piece :P

My name is Leslie Fang. I have brunette hair, a flawless face, a slim body, and red eyes. I am a Vampire. I’ve been 16 since 1709. I’m in love with a mortal who is likes with me back. His name is Stefan Glaner, and the enemy’s name is Melissa Brookes. This is my story through my eyes of how Stefan and I became a couple and then lovers and how I fought a werewolf.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s was a warm Wednesday April 15th day and my best friend Maria Simmers and I were working on making a volcano for our chemistry class in my apartment when I had just finished painting the base when I wearily said to her, 

“Maria what are you doing? We are supposed to be finishing this project.”

“I’ve been trying to finish a science project for two weeks and its due tomorrow.” My partner for the project Maria, all brown hair and pimpled face makes me do all of the painting while she snacks on all of my bunny crackers. 

“Leslie if u wants to do it then fine, ok!” She turned with her hand on her head and sighed. 

“I’m leaving ok then.” She left with a whip of her luscious hair to the face with me covered in sweat and glue. 

Yes, you heard me sweat. Long story short another friend of mine Lindsay Difper went running with me earlier that day and fell on me and I got her buckets of sweat from her t-shirt. After Maria left I went up to the shower and got all of this paint, glue, and sweat off of my body. The water was cold but I didn’t care. I can’t shiver or care for the heat. I don’t feel cold to people either which is odd. Since I’m a vampire I don’t really care for a whole bunch of things. All I have in my fully furnished apartment are snacks for my human friends, clothes (I wish I could go naked but it’s the “norm” to wear clothes in this era) and soda bottles of animal and human blood, which are hidden away of course. It’s kind of easy being a vampire in this day in age. I have to wear protective rings made from bloodstone so I don’t burn up in the sun. People assume I’m anorexic at school since I never eat anything except for my fruit punch a.k.a. blood but I am the same weight that I have been since I was 16 in 1709 which is 118 pounds. People weighed a lot less then than what America weighs now. I get my blood by either killing an animal and draining it or stealing bagged blood from the nearby hospital when it’s about to go bad. 

I live in an apartment in a little town called North Beach, Maryland. Everything that I need is in that little town. There’s the grocery store Luanda’s, a water park which is open during the summer, beaches, and restaurants. I work on Monday’s, Tuesday’s and Thursday’s at the Fairy Freezey. I’ve had the job for about three years which is nearing to the day that I have to relocate. I relocate every five or six years based upon the day that I hear someone say “I’ve noticed that you don’t age like other teenagers”. I usually relocate to another town or county in Maryland or I live in the woods in a little house that I made out of old bricks and leftover lumber from a construction site. I wish I had a picture to show you, it’s so cute. I move to there every twenty years or so to reintroduce myself to the world ten years later. That’s how I live. 

It’s Thursday at Northern High School in a little town called Owings and I’m walking down the hallway saying hello to all of my friends that I see and hoping I can run into my pal Kasey Camp and talk to her about her girlfriend Elisa Cabby. They are brown haired, slim figured, bisexual and proud of it.

“See we’re all friends here and well I caught Elisa holding hands with somebody else and I wanted to check with you Kasey.” I said.

“Elisa was out with her cousin,” Kasey said “and he’s a little touchy feely if you get my drift”. 

I got her drift and we walked to my next class together where we met Elisa. Now I’m pro gay, so when they kissed each other in the hallway I was not grossed out at all, unlike others who could not see that love is beautiful in all forms. I walk to the blonde haired Ms. Lerado’s class and turn in my project all about the 60’s which were what I thought was a pretty cool period for me especially since I lived through it but I can’t kiss and tell about it. The period drones on and on all about Nixon and Watergate which even though I lived through it I still boring to go through again and again for the fourth time in my life time. History is meant to be lived through and not be droned on about. 

Theater classes with Mrs. Karen are and always cool, except for what we’re doing in my group. My group with the twins Leila and Kathy Wilderness and Mike Brunson and it makes me feel awkward since we’re doing a parody Of Mice and Men and Mike has to wear long underwear for when George and Lennie camp out under the stars. I’m not even looking at practice or on the show. I really liked him at the beginning of the school year though I had to worry about his bulldog girlfriend, but now I feel like he’s from cootie town.  I wonder if everyone has felt like at some point in their lives, because I do. 

After class I see Stefan and I call him over to me so I could plant a soft kiss on his cheek. We hold hands on the way to our next class which is environmental lab which we share for third and fourth period. Then he has to leave for academy of medicine classes at the career center. I’m left alone till lunch which is after A.P. seminar and English 12. At lunch I sit with the freshman otherwise I get bullied by this girl Rose and her friends at the punk table, so I sit at the freshmen table well where nothing happens really, although I have made some friends there. I drink my bottled blood that is animal since I don’t want to get a human buzz. Human blood is like a lot of sugar for a human. 

My friend that sits at the table who is a senior, Sam Fanner always asks, 

“Why do you just drink fruit punch every day?”

“Well what else do I want to drink”, I reply. She would shut her thin lips after that. Sometimes Stefan will be in the period at lunch but it’s only during half days at school. After lunch I go to a pre – calculus class in which I suck at it even though I have taken pre – calculus about three times so I should be good at it by now. At the end of the day I go home by bus, go to work for the next five hours (which was uneventful today except for when an old lady kept asking for melted ice cream from the soda machine), do homework if I have any, drink some human and then it’s off to sleep in my coffin that’s in my closet. Gotcha there didn’t I! I really sleep in a bed like humans do, and I find them comfortable and entertaining. That night I dream about my true love and how he embraces me in his loving arms. I dream that we are together forever and when he becomes my mate. 

“I dream of Stefan Glaner and how we will be together as vampires forever” I mumble softly to myself when I’m asleep.

 


	3. Chapter 3

It’s Friday at school and I yearn for my best friend Stefan. He has sleek, blonde, short hair and his sharp cheekbones are what define his face. But it is his perfect body that is what really defines him. It’s strong, muscular, and ab rippled. Some girls swear that he has a six pack when he really has an eight. His dark blue eyes are oceans of serenity, and I could swim in his soul because of those eyes. He is every girls dream man aka their man candy. I think that’s what’s it’s called these days. I don’t really remember what people say in every decade. My mind goes blank after being undead for long. If there is one thing I truly and vividly remember is the day I became a vampire, but that’s a story for another day. It’s the end of theatre class and there I see him, Stefan, leaving the art room, but with another girl, red headed, slim body, big bust, and euro dressed (You get the picture). Then I see that they are holding hands and she’s trying to kiss him on his soft cheek. This shatters my heart and that is all I can think about. 

“This cannot be so. I will end this flirtatious relationship even if I have to kill that bitch” I muttered angrily to myself. I run away as I as hold back the tears. 

Oops I forgot I can’t cry. Along the way I ran into Maria and noticed that I was close to imaginary tears. 

“What’s wrong? Did you see Stefan with that girl,” she asked. 

“Yes,” I replied in a sad voice, 

“Who is she?” 

“Her name is Melissa Brookes and she just moved here from England and she is just gorgeous I mean look at her”, Maria piped in she a jealous tone. 

She has a boyfriend already but is in vain that she doesn’t have every guy in the twelfth grade on her phone. I don’t get it either”.

“She’s really nice and a little touchy, feely if you catch my drift but she has an unusual scent to her looks”, continued Maria. 

She then left and the thought of ‘unusual scent’ lingers in my head for the rest of the day. When I get home the thought of ‘unusual scent’ still pondered through my head. When I go home I listened to some My Chemical Romance to help me think but I got lost in their lyrics. Then at the song ‘Vampires Will Never Hurt You’ (My favorite song because we will hurt you if we want to) wakes me up and I have an epiphany about the ‘unusual scent’ comment that Maria said.  I look in my secret book case that’s behind the fridge. Looking at the books I find How to Identify a Monster, a book from 1699 that I found in the sewer in 1715 in England after the whole monster’s and witches craze went on. I look through for creatures that have unusual odors and it’s narrowed down to five creatures; a werewolf, a giant, a centaur, a bison (yummy! bison), and a dragon. Well I can defiantly cross out bison, dragon, and centaur. Now she is a little tall and does wear rag like clothing that hippies wear but she’s from London and I have no clue what the style this year is. As I read the werewolf section of the book it reads that ‘werewolves are somewhat harmless if a male but deadly if a female and move from place to place because they don’t want to be discovered. Their unique odor makes them irresistible to mortals of the opposite sex of the werewolf‘ 

“That’s it she’s a…Werewolf!” I exclaimed. “That’s why he is so into her.” 

My undead soul fluttered at the relief that it wasn’t my fault or anything like that but then I remembered the fact of ‘deadly if a female’ so it meant that she could bite my future soul mate Stefan and turn him into a mutt too. I did not want that to happen. My Stefan will not be turned into a werewolf; he will be turned into a vampire like me. Why does she have to get us into a fight between one guy? Why can’t she pick some other guy? See werewolves and vampires have had a long feud with each other, and even mortals have chosen sides or even debate whose better. That is to the best of my knowledge though. I don’t really get it though and it doesn’t seem to make sense why humans get involved. To them we’re made believe but to me we are all too real. Now I must show Stefan that I’m better than the mutt at our school through my scent and my actions. The next day I wake up, chugged a bottle of animal and took the bus to school. 

The day is slow until I walk by Stefan in the hallway and blow him a kiss and hear his heavenly voice growl at me. Its working I thought to myself. Then mutt came behind me and I could smell her. She smelled like rotten egg, burned on food on an oven grid, and sour milk all at once. Gross I know, but to a human she smells like pine needles and fresh air. I give her a fanged look but she growls at me, bares her canines, and her hair spikes up so I have to back down. She won this fight for now. 

I go through school without any problems, thank god she isn’t in any of my classes, and except after theatre though when they both have art and design together. He leaves her and jogs over to me and gives me a big hug. During the hug I flip Melissa off.  I see Melissa with filled with jealousy and so she knows that there is a war hammer that has been struck over a man and who will change his life. Who will turn him into the undead or the mutt? Who? That’s the question.


	4. Chapter 4

That Saturday night at my apartment I plot several ways of how to win back Stefan before Melissa turned him into a werewolf but as I planned my hunger grew and I went to my stash of human blood and chugged it down in ten seconds flat. The flavor to me when I was a human tasted sweet, salty, and metallic but now it tastes to me both animal and human like sugar with a bit salt after taste. I was full now and very sleepy. That night I dream about how I came to be.  

It was 1709 in London and everyone I knew was dead. Disease had killed them off and/ or fire had driven them away. My name at the time was just Anne at the time. I was alone at night working with some young men who were building the one of city’s shops to earn money, when one of them caught my eye. He was wearing jewelry and had no facial hair. He looked my age but with a pirate esk to him, which made him sexy to me. He later in the day asked me out and I said yes. He took me to a pub and ordered a large draft of beer for me. We talked, joked, laughed and then things got serious. He walked me to his place, took me inside to his bedroom, and started to kiss me in a serious manner. Now I liked him so I was going to follow along with anything he wanted to do, but then it really got serious. He led me to his bed, took off my clothes, and then I took off his clothes. He seemed to be very eager into get this and as a newbie at sex 101, I went along with it. Then out of nowhere we’re doing it. He got aggressive and I gave into his demands. I could have said stop but the thrusting, and my groans were pleasure that both of us enjoyed. After a few minutes I saw his eyes turned pitch black, his nails turned into claws, and canines turned into fangs. I thought it was my imagination at first, but then bit me on the neck and started to drink my blood. That’s when I screamed in agony from the pain and poison, so he covered my mouth to muffle the screams. When he drained me nearly of all of my blood he stopped and he left me alone, conscious for five days. The pain was unbearable. Fortunately I passed out from the loss of blood, pain, and shock an hour after he left. On the fifth day I woke up from the agonizing pain and I became a violent creature destroying everything in the house for about three days. I wanted blood badly, so I went on a murderous rampage for a few hours. I didn’t kill anyone, but I put them through the worst night of their life when I bit five human necks. I felt full after the fifth neck and ran back to the house to escape from the sun. 

When I got back I was alone for another hour or so waiting for the mystery vampire to come back. When he came back he told me what had happened. Then everything I needed to know about being a vampire was shown to me. He showed me how to fight, run, jump, stay hidden, and what going vampire is. Going vampire is when my nails turn into claws, my canine teeth grow an inch long and immensely sharp, and when my eyes go pitch black.  I can go vampire when I have strong emotions for someone or something and not at the smell of blood like what the latest fact about vampire says. He also told me why I was what I was. He used me to turn me into a mate for himself and wasn’t thinking about long term affects that this action would do to me. We learned about each other very quickly. He was a sex hog and would do it with anyone and then turning them into a vampire and not thinking twice about it. While we were together he turned six women into vampires, all of which died from exposure to the sun or a stake to the heart. It didn’t work out between us, because later I turned him in to the human police 50 years later for rape and that’s how he died. A beheading, and a burning later I was free. 

See vampires can die in three ways: a wooden stake to the heart, beheading and burning, or exposure from the sun. I had to live in the sewers in fear of the sun until I later found the rings that gave me the protection against the sun at a witchcraft shop all the way in the forest some 10 miles from London. Then I went out and started to live the life that I lost for fifty five years of this undead life that I now have. It was all great but the mate matter made me sad. I was alone with no one of my kind. So I decided to hop aboard a ship across the Atlantic and came to New York where I made a living as a medicine shop owner for about twenty years. I’ve lived like an adult all of my life so far. I changed my name from Anne to Leslie Fang in the year 1900 when someone discovered me living on the hospital patients in New York City and tried to kill me. That’s when I started to collect glass bottles and package them with rat blood to keep me going. 

Throughout America’s history I was a patriot, an abolitionist, a suffragette, and changed the black and white line of America’s history. I could never tell my part of the story or someone would track my name and discover me.  In this undead life of mine I’ve made huge changes and I’m proud of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the time I wrote this I had been fascinated by rape. One of my theatre friends would joke about raping the cast of twilight. I only now know that its something that should never be funny of joked about.


	5. Chapter 5

So that’s how I became what I am today. Any questions? No? Good! On to the next part of my life.


	6. Chapter 6

So how do you eliminate a werewolf and get your man back? That Sunday on the 18 th of April I read more about werewolves in my book. Every little detail was important because she could turn my true love into werewolf at any point now.  ‘Werewolves are extremely hard to deter from a selected mate of choice but with smells and attacks they can be shooed away. Smells that are fresh scented and/or clean will make them back away from their partner but to really rid of a werewolf is to fight them in battle. To kill a werewolf you use a silver stake through the heart instead of silver bullets to the chest. 

Now I have a silver stake from England which I stole from a church when a crazy man was brought to the church to be cured of his insanity. He was saying that vampires and werewolves exist. They took the silver and wooden stakes and crosses that he was selling and locked him away. Now here are some truths to these myths about vampires. Garlic doesn’t affect us, crosses are decorative, holy water burns like the sun if splashed on us, and we can be seen in mirrors and pictures. 

So when he was locked away I was famished at the time and new to the 1764 England so I went in the dead of night and fed off of him. I didn’t kill him, but when he struggled, he broke his neck. I haven’t had any guilt what’s so ever about that one time because it was his fault that he died. They blamed the death on an animal from the devil. Well anyway I have a silver stake so that part of the plan is taken care of. I don’t know what else I want to do in my plan, but it does include killing Melissa. 

School for the next three days is hard to concentrate on when mutt’s smell is in any of my classes. When Stefan is around though the smell just disappears and I can concentrate on my studies for the umpteenth time. When he is around all I can do is stare at his glorious face that I so dearly love. My relationship with Stefan is easy and hard to explain. First the easy stuff. I love him, he likes me back, we are friends but I can tell he wants to my boyfriend and me to be his girlfriend. Now the hard stuff, I love so much that I want him to experience a lot of things as a human, almost like an Edward/Bella thing going on. I’m the lion and he’s the lamb. Yes, I just quoted twilight and who’s going to stop me. 

I don’t want to change him too soon because then he could leave me and my undead soul would shred itself into a million pieces. Everything has to work out between us before I change his life forever at his consent. At lunch I notice that Stefan had returned from the career center. He is training to be a doctor. He walks over to my table and opens his sexy lips and plants a kiss on my lips, and not a peck or anything but a sweet long romantic kiss (don’t worry mom and dad there was no tongue) his lips are so soft and sweet tasting with the flavor of orange and cherry from the mints in his mouth. He pulls away as he sits down to talk to me 

“Bonjour belle.” he said to me in French. He takes it to impress me, isn’t that cute. “How is your day going?” I shake my hair briskly and answer 

“Well I hate Melissa’s guts because she’s flirting with you and that you have her in three classes of yours. By the way what was going on the other day when she held your hands, kissed you on the cheek and you didn’t say anything?” 

“I don’t really remember doing that; my head is all fuzzy from that experience and that her smell was intoxicating when I met her.” he replied. It wasn’t your fault I thought to myself; it was the werewolf’s fault. 

“Well please stick close to me will you so you don’t hurt my feelings again and it wasn’t your fault that she kissed you. I saw her do it to you and you were clueless about what was going on.” 

“I will my Elle. Desole.” he said in his sexy voice which made my, if I had one heart melt. Oh how I swoon over such a romantic man. 

“Leslie,” he began “we’ve known each other for about three years and getting intimate for the past five months now and I thought”, Then he got on one knee and popped out a box and opened it. Inside was a ring with a black pearl. He really must love me because only one man knew that I love black pearls. 

“So would like to be my girlfriend?” he asked lovingly. I really wish I could cry now. It was the sweetest gesture anyone has made before me. Even Sam was crying with such happiness. 

“Yes!” I answered with such joy in my voice. He then put the ring on my finger and the whole cafeteria was clapping and cheering for the beautiful moment they had witness. Everyone must have thought that it was a marriage proposal. We hugged and started to make out (I know but I couldn’t help it). I decided that, that was it; Stefan needs to know what I am. “I’d like to invite you over to my house this Saturday alone” I said to my new boyfriend. “Sure Leslie anything for you sweetie”

Saturday came two days and a knock on the door later. When I opened the door the first thing he did before I even could say hello was a long and passionate kiss. He even picked me up because it was so passionate. It was like what you see in a romantic/romantic comedy movie. He even started to chew on my neck which felt exhilarating and turned me on entirely. Then he noticed my bite scar from that guy who changed me and stopped. “What is that on your neck?” Stefan asked. 

“Well that is what I wanted to talk about with you” I said.


	7. Chapter 7

As we walked into my apartment Stefan gave me a look of ‘what have you been up to’. I took him into my bedroom and sat down with him on the bed. Somehow the lavender scented sheets calmed him down cause I looked at his face and there was caring and compassionate written all over his face. 

“I noticed that you saw the bite mark on my neck.” I said. 

“Well, who did that to you?” he asked. 

“It was someone from a while ago.” 

“I don’t understand.” 

“The bite is from someone who used me to try and turn me into his mate but it didn’t work out so I turned him in to the police and he was sent to jail.” I started. 

“Ok, so what does that mean?” a confused Stefan asked. 

“He was an ex boyfriend who got a little rough and tore the skin and that’s how I got the scar.” 

I really wanted to tell him so much of who I really was but I beg to differ. This new boyfriend girlfriend thing was so young that I worry if I would lose him. Then out of nowhere Stefan kissed my neck in that spot and whispered 

“I think it’s cute that we now have a love bite. I know it’s not mine but we can call it mine.” 

I giggled at that thought. It was a sweet sensitive thought for someone who loves me and hasn’t used me. I nuzzled his neck and kissed it. Then I kissed his heavenly soft lips, and he kissed me back. We got on the bed and held each other lovingly. Stefan then fell on his back. I took my and his shirt off. I saw his muscular body and kissed it, kissing up to his lips again. Then we just kissed each other and got extremely intimate with each other. 

I never will know the vampire’s name that changed me, but every now and then I thank him for this. Being a vampire isn’t a curse to me; in fact it’s a blessing. What I’ve in this life is better than what everyone else has in their lifetime. I understand nothing can change me back and I’ve accepted that fact. I understand that I have powers beyond a man’s dreams but I have to live with the worry of hurting someone like Stefan and all of my mortal friends like; Maria, Lindsay, Elisa, Kasey, and Sam. I wish that a single bite on Stefan wouldn’t turn him into a vampire, then I could give him a love bite or kiss him with such a fiery passion that would make every romance novel, and Romeo and Juliet look like rookies in the art of kissing and love making. 

We had to finish kissing when I went vampire and I didn’t want him to see my face and hands. When I calmed down I got up asked him if he wanted anything, went to the kitchen and I made him a snack while I had a bottle of human. After he was done eating he said 

“I have to leave now Leslie, but I’ll see you at school on Monday.” And so he left and I was left to drink my blood.


	8. Chapter 8

It is Monday and the full moon is in two days. Enough time to stay sane while the werewolf plans to change Stefan into the undead on her side. My skills and strengths have collected over the years. I have the strength of one hundred and fifty men and the speed of 200mph. I can think, plan, and make a decision in a millisecond. There is nothing on earth like me. I’m not so sure what werewolves are capable of though since I’ve never fought one. I’ve heard that they can rip a vampire’s to shreds and then eat them. The smell from Melissa greatly grew in strength. I could smell her from the other side of school now it was so strong. That was a sign that she was close to the transformation. Now I had to get her somewhere where I could kill her in secrecy. Then I thought of it, the perfect place. The abandoned warehouse on the port dock at the harbor. 


	9. Chapter 9

I now had two hours until it was hunting time. Everything was packed and I was as ready as a ninja. But then I got a phone call and you guys probably know who it was. Melissa. Her voice was raspy and deep from the changes she was enduring. This was her warning and message 

“Leslie Fang, you are challenged to an old fashion duel of werewolf vs. vampire. The prize, winner changes your friend Stefan and friends Maria, Lindsay, and Sam into the undead. This is my first and final message”. 

Stefan! My friends! How could she use them as bait? She is so evil minded for a werewolf. But a challenge is a challenge and even if it’s not a saucy one. I drank about five bottles of human blood for the energy for this fight and I was going to need it. This was an age old fight and I was going to win. Not to prove a point, or to end a war, but to save lives and save my true love. He is my lover and I want him forever through everything we go through. 

Something gave me the idea that she had them hostage at the warehouse on the port dock so that’s where I started heading first. I ran over the houses to get there. She was at the warehouse but still as a human. She still had about 30 minutes left before the transformation. In the corner I saw Stefan and my friends Maria, Lindsay, and Sara hung up in a cage 150ft in the air. Their face’s looked petrified with fear from the ordeal and the height that the cage was at. 

Melissa turned to look at me and I shuddered. She looked terrible, not that I cared or anything like that, but her posture and physic were in a wreck. She was crippled and in pain. I could tell that she wanted to say something to me. I inched in a little closer so I could hear her. She spoke to me in a slow, deep, raspy, and horrific voice. She was coughing painfully too and the transformation must be changing her voice as well. 

“I want all is him, that boy Stefan… I too have lived for a long time… 500 years in fact without a mate… Why do you want him? … There is better fish in the sea.” 

What I heard left my jaw dropping as she smiled and showed her long, fanged, teeth. I didn’t know what to say right away but then I replied,

“We’ve known each other for four years and you’ve butt into our lives as I was making final plans for my boyfriend. We love each other and I want him to be mine for as long as we are living as the undead.  I want him to be my mate as a vampire.” 

As soon as I said that I heard gasps from my friends up in the cage. I knew that now I have some explaining to do after I’m done with her. Suddenly I heard it. The clock tower nearby as it was striking twelve and the full moon made a spot light on Melissa and it was happening. The transformation. 

Melissa gargled in pain as she ripped off her skin and grew in size. Tufts of hair poked out as the skin and clothes were torn away with might and fury of her aggression. Her fury was showing. After the last piece of skin was ripped away, what was revealed was a wolf/hound/human hybrid. A sharp snout holding killer teeth on a deadly face with blood red eyes and pointed ears. Thick, burly, muscle rippled her arms and legs under her fur. She emerged out of the darkness to show that she was of an orange brown color. I saw that this fight was going to be a hell of a match. 

She ran full force towards me as I jumped over her in fear that she could actually kill me, and the good girl never dies in the book. She missed me but I knew that the plan was to kill me and turn my friends into werewolves too, was written all over her eyes. I had jumped up to another cage away from my friends to ready the stake. She jumped at me and got a hold of my leg, pulling me down and throwing me into the ground. I was dazed for a second but rolled over as mutt tried to crush me in further. I got up jumped onto her back and bit her. Now vampire venom doesn’t affect werewolves as much as humans but it does hurt like a bee sting to them. She felt it and threw me off into the wall. Smash! Ugh, that will hurt for weeks to come. 

I see Melissa heading for my friends and I say 

“Mutt! you are going down tonight!” I pull out the stake, jumped up and stabbed her in the back literally. But it didn’t work. I pulled her down to save my friends and fell down with her. She landed right on top of me and let me tell you, she smelled even worse and nothing tastes worse than werewolf fur. It tasted like moldy milk. She got up and wandered off a little, collapsed, and shrunk back into human Melissa. I looked up at the sky and the full moon was gone, hidden away behind clouds. I understood that werewolves had the worst of it when came to the transformation, but Melissa just collapsed from being so tired. Werewolves had such strength and humans were so weak it’s hard to imagine what she’s going through. 

During the break I jumped up, broke the lock, and set lose my friends. “Wait!” I screamed in horror. I counted three heads and not four. 

“Where is Stefan?” Lindsay pointed down to where I saw a near lifeless body of my lover. 

After I brought Maria and Sara down and left Lindsay to help Stefan. Turns out that mutt bit him and he was close to transforming into a werewolf. I only had one option; suck out the werewolf venom and replace it with my own. I bite in the wound and sucked the venom out as quickly as I could and spat it out. It tasted terrible. As I readied to bite him on the neck, I paused and thought for a moment. If I did this act now it would only be to change him into my mate and because we love each other at that moment only. What if he didn’t love me the next day or the next year? What I really need is his consent. I don’t want him to be me in my position and I would be the man that raped me and changed me without my permission. That’s how much I love him. 

“Leslie!” shrieked Lindsay. I turned my head at breakneck speed and ran towards Melissa with the stake. Melissa had transformed back and had jumped towards the cage with Lindsay in it. I lunged at Melissa stake in hand and stabbed her in the heart. Right then and there she died a painful and bloody death. 

The war was over, but my secret was known.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea of what Melissa as a werewolf looked like came from the Van Helsing film with Hugh Jackman in it.


	10. Chapter 10

It was Thursday morning when I took Maria, Lindsay, Sam, and Stefan to my place. Stefan was hurt from the bite so I bandaged him up quick and easy. The time to explain was now. The beast was dead, my friends and lover saved, and I wasn’t dead. They all looked at me with curious eyes and fear written all over their faces. I knew what they were thinking. Would I turn them into my dinner? 

“What do you eat exactly,” piped Stefan. 

“I won’t eat you guys,” I calmly told them. 

“I live off of bottled blood; both animal and human. I don’t crave humans as much as other vampires do.” I heard sighs of relief from everyone. 

Maria asked “How did you become this?” 

Lindsay said “How old are you?” I now had to tell them everything. 

“I wanted to keep this secret from you guys, but since the werewolf came and messed everything up as planned I guess have to come clean now.” I sighed and began to speak again. 

“I’ve been 16 for 400 years. I became this way when I was raped by another vampire in England and he bit me. He tried to turn me into his own mate for his sake. I never gave him consent and he was also a sex hog, so fifty years later I turned him in for rape and he was beheaded, cut up, and burned which is one of the ways you kill a vampire and not with a stake like what I used to kill the mutt (I kept the stake fact a little secret). We can burn up in the sun light but with the use of these protective bloodstone rings we are protected from the sun.”

I showed them the dark green spotted with red gem ring that was on my right ring finger. 

“Does that answer all of your questions?” I asked delightfully. No one raised their hand or made a noise after that. 

“I have just one thing to ask all of you guys; please, please, please keep this a secret. I need you to take this to your graves.” 

Maria, Lindsay, and Sara all said “Yes.” 

Stefan replied, “You won’t turn me into one without consent first right?” 

“Of course I won’t change you without your permission first that is one of the biggest things on my mind in this relationship.” I responded sharply. 

There was an awkward silence for about a few minutes until Maria got up with her jacket and sighed 

“Well it’s late and we all need to go.” Maria and then everyone else left except Stefan. 

He stood there in delight that Leslie, me, his lover had told him the biggest thing in her and his life right now. He didn’t have anything to say but a kiss. This was no ordinary kiss though. This kiss said everything will be all right now and that I trust you all at once. What I kiss I thought, this means everything to us now. The next thing I realized was that he was taking my shirt off and I was taking his off too. 

“I never thought this was going to happen,” I told Stefan. 

Then I went vampire and tried to hide myself from Stefan, but he told me to look at him and I did. There he saw me as the creature that I was, a girl with brooding, black eyes, protruding fangs and lethal claws. He laid his hands on my claws which quickly turned back into fingers and my fangs disappeared, my eyes however stayed the same for some reason.  Then the kissing got even more hot blooded and passionate. I ran to my bed and laid down on it like a cat ready to pounce. Stefan came in with in sexy abs all in the open 

“I knew you were the one when I first saw you,” he said in his suave voice.

And he jumped into the bed to give me more sexy kisses from his soft, romantic, moist lips. There I took his pants off and pulled the covers over us and we went to the stars and beyond every solar system man could name. About an hour later the pizzazz was over and we’d calmed down. I didn’t bite him at all for that matter, which relieved us both. Stefan however was shaking after that experience. I mean come on, no one has ever had sex with a vampire before and what a rush that must have had on him. It was truly the best night of our lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The looking into the face of a vamped up vampire was inspired by episode 10 of the first season of The Vampire Diaries when Elena looked at Stefan like that for the first time.


	11. Chapter 11

Two days later, it was prom night which it is supposed to be one of the best night’s of every American human’s life I hear. But we (Stefan and I) ditched prom which was in Annapolis like an hour into it to do something that he asked for. 

“Leslie”, he got down on one knee in the parking lot, took the black pearl ring off of my finger and asked “Will you marry me?” 

I screamed the words into the sky “Yes I will. I will marry you and be your Mrs. Stefan Glaner.”

I knew everyone heard me but I didn’t give a damn. He was my fiancé and soon my husband. The ring that he gave me previously was actually my engagement band as well. It was cheap but thrifty.

Then he whispered in my ear, “Will you change me as well?”  

They were the words I never thought that I would hear ever! I rushed him back to the hotel room we were staying in and asked 

“Are you sure you want to do this? Because once I do this there is no going back” “Yes, because I love you too much for you to miss me,” he murmured in my ear. 

I started to kiss him, and then I gently grazed my teeth down Stefan’s soft neck. I could feel the blood flowing through his body. I decided to prep his neck for the bite of a life time by sexily sucking and licking Stefan’s neck and I bit him just like that. He cried to me that it hurt but I comforted him like a baby during the whole experience. The five days of waiting were boring and I had to stay at his side but five days later there he was  a whole new Stefan. He was now my mate, fiancé, and my vampire love. I had to teach him everything that I knew and what he needed to know. Getting him to drink blood from the bottle wasn’t the hardest part since it was like drinking sodas for him in his past life. When he had his fill I asked him, 

“Who are you? Where are you? Do you know your name?” 

He said to me “I recognize your face, and I know your name… Leslie and I remember our love” I smiled knowing that he knew something about me from his past life. He then hugged me as if to say thank you for being there in his human life 

“My name is Stefan isn’t it?” I nodded yes “and I will be eighteen forever right” 

I nodded yes again. 

He kissed me passionately on the lips and I kissed back with a fire burning between our lips. Then I the next thing that happened came out of nowhere. He pulled away, glared at me angrily, bit my neck and twisted the skin around the area. It didn’t hurt since I can’t feel pain. I didn’t understand what was happening till he shoved me onto the floor. It was the anger that young vampires have when they are reborn. It wells up inside of them when they are pain during the change. It took me at least a few hours for me to calm down after the anger started; I hoped that this lasts an hour. He let go and then threw me to wall, grabbed my neck with his long and pointed claws, and was snarling at me. His eyes turned black and rolled back into his head and white foam was coming out of his mouth which held three inch long fangs. He wanted to kill something or someone really badly, and I was going be the kill. 

I told him in a choked voice “The only way to kill me is if you can catch me”

I slipped through his grip when I shoved him away from me and jumped out of the window onto the roof of the next apartment building which was higher than the hotel building. He jumped after me 40 feet in the air to follow me the chase was on. If I had to kill Stefan for my and the peoples safety then damn it I would. It would be heart wrenching, but I would do it. 

The chase got serious as we jumped from one building to the next he started to catch up by just feet, then inches away till he finally tripped me up. I fell flat on my face and skidded a few feet and jumped up to turn and face my opponent Stefan. He threw punches at me I had to fight back. I tripped him up, kicked his face and threw an air vent, which was on the building at him. He dodged it by inches as it narrowly missed his face. Stefan ran towards me and punched me once, twice, three times in the face.  I cried for a second but then my sadness turn to rage quickly. How could he do that to me even though I knew that it’s not his fault but still, my love did that and it was to me. I grabbed him by the neck and threw him to the ground with a thud. He got up and I saw that the roof had caved in a little and that there was a huge crack where he landed. I realized that we need to take this to the streets. I jumped to a dark alley way filled with trash. Stefan followed after. 

I paused for a second to look at him and saw what was to him as he went vampire. His eyes were black, ominous, filled with hatred. His fangs were fully sized at three inches, and his mouth was foaming like a rabid dog ready to strike. I had never seen anything like this in a vampire. Even I didn’t have this much anger when I was reborn. I was getting scared at this point. My life was at stake here as well as his was. This look like it was going to be a fight to the death and that was the only way out. At that moment I noticed that his and my nails grew a few inches. I realized that we have to fight old fashion now with our talons. I clawed him right on the gut and he started to bleed (yes vampires have blood, it’s from their meals) Stefan stopped, looked down at the blood, paused for a second and did the unthinkable. He ran towards me and swiped his claws down my neck and back. Blood came gushing out of me. Then he bit my neck and started to drink my blood. I didn’t know whether I should have screamed or fainted. 

Stefan nearly drained me of blood and decided how to take care of me. He took me by the neck and jumped up the building. With his arm out stretched over the side of the building and I dangling like a limp worm could have only asked for mercy, but too weak to say a thing or do anything. He was ready to throw me down but something miraculous happened. His anger died.


	12. Chapter 12

Now with the anger dead, Stefan noticed what he was about to do to me and caught my legs so he could carry me back to the hotel room. When we got there I was barely conscious so he set me on the bed. Stefan didn’t know what to do at that point except to give me a bottle of human stored in my backpack. I drunk slowly and weakly as the cold, cherry flavored, liquid was poured into me. 

When the last drop was in me I said weakly “It’s not your fault my love” and then I passed out. 

All that we could do was now waiting. When I woke up Stefan was waiting right beside me staring at the ceiling. I mumbled something and he jumped off the bed with a fright of the sound of my voice. In the fluster he said to me 

“Leslie darling are you all right? Can I get you anything? I love you and I'm so sorry about what happened” 

I got up without answering any of his questions and went over to him and kissed him. It was my way of saying thank you and I forgive you all at once. 

I spoke to him in a soft voice “I love you and will be my one and only dearest Stefan” 

I took off his tattered shirt and saw the cuts that I had made across his abs. They were scars now, white, rippled, scars. 

“I'm so sorry for that mistake” I cried. I tilted my head so he couldn’t see my face. He lifted my chin and kissed me on the lips in a forgiving manner. This was it; all was forgiven and was done. 

I looked up at him and said “Let’s go home”. 

Stefan carried me to his black 03 Dodge truck and drove all the way back to the apartment at night. 

When we got up there he asked “Do you want some more blood and rest?” 

I answered “Yes, I would like more.” 

He nodded and carried me to my bed so I could rest more. 

Before I shut my eyes I asked Stefan “How long was I out for honey?” 

“About six days, it’s the ninth of May.” he replied. 

I passed out again. I was exhausted. I mean really, I had to be; I fought my fiancé for crying out loud and almost died doing it. When I woke up he was there still beside me. He really loved me to go this far with our relationship. We made love to each other, I turned him into a vampire, we had a fight, and now he stays awake with me all of the time. 

When he saw me wake up the next morning, Stefan got me a bottle of blood and a change of clothes. I was still in the tattered dress that I wore for prom. I had ditched my friends from school for over a week and I was wondering what had happened during that week. Seniors were out of school so I didn’t have to make up for anything. I got up, took the clothes, kissed Stefan on the cheek, and went into the closet to change. He gave me a strapless bra, white underwear, black tube top, and some skinny jeans. When I was changing I saw the scaring on my neck and back, it looked painful. How was I going to explain this to my friends from school about our fight? Or I could just keep this matter quite I thought to myself. 

When I got out of the closet I saw Stefan sleeping half naked under the sheets in my bed. Poor guy, fighting, staying up with me and getting no sleep really wore him out. I crept over to him and kissed him on the lips. He woke up like a sleeping beauty. We both laughed at each other for a second before I put my hand behind his head and stuck my tongue down his throat in a way that would let him know that we can make love again. As we kissed so passionately Stefan started to press his tongue against my cheek and then down my throat. I pulled away and started to kiss his neck tenderly while he took off his pants. I took off everything that I was wearing and let him stare. This was the first time he had seen me stark naked. You see, I wore a bra when we first did it. I could tell that Stefan was staring at my snow white breasts and so he went over, naked himself, and hugged me just to get a feel of my precious body. I felt his body too. His sexy abs was still rippled and he still had the chest of an athlete. I bet that Stefan sees this as a gift and not a curse like other vampires do. To have an eternal life with your soul mate and have endless sex with each other are only some of the kicks to being a vampire. 

“I love you Leslie Fang”, he said to me. 

“I love you too Stefan Glaner, now let’s do it”, I replied excitedly.  

I pushed him onto the bed and jumped on top of him. We flipped over and he started to circle my breasts with his arousing finger, it got us both going. Then our eyes turned black, fangs grew long, and our fingers turned into claws and I knew that this was going to be the first time that he went vampire during love making  We moved are hips to align with each other and he started making love with me. I dug my claws into the bed and groaned and panted as the love turn into pleasure. He kept at for hours as vampires don’t tire as easily as humans do and the pleasure only increased as each hour passed until something felt weird inside of me. “Stop now, I want to stop!” I yelled. Stefan pulled away immediately and covered himself as I did to. 

“What’s wrong honey?” he whispered. I got up and his stuff flowed right out of me. It was like having my period again, disgusting. 

Stefan sighed with relief and said “I thought you were having a vampire baby”. “Vampires can’t have children” I spoke sadly.

He saw that I wanted children and that I was heartbroken that I couldn’t. He came over and gave me a hug which comforted me. 

“But vampire men can sire with a human”, I said through the sadness. 

“You mean we’d need a human surrogate if we wanted children?” Stefan said curiously. 

“Yes… wait a second. You’re not going to knock up some random person are you?” I said. 

“Maybe, or it could be one of your friends that knows your secret”, he winked at me. My sadness turned to hope immediately as the future of having a family looked bright. “Really we can talk one of my friends into doing that for us”, I beamed with happiness. 

“Yes”, he said.


	13. Chapter 13

We got a call from the school on the eleventh about our graduation robes being delivered and were waiting for us to pick them up. Then we realized that the baby plans would have to be put on hold for graduation and senior week, which I always heard was really fun especially with friends and boyfriends. I let Stefan borrow my ring to go and pick up the robes since I can’t drive and Stefan didn’t have a protective ring yet, but I did order him a bloodstone ring online which should be here a week before rehearsal. 

I kept all of the curtains closed but it looked like it wasn’t enough because he kept getting burned by the rays of sunlight. So I had Stefan stay inside the closet during the day. But being cooped up in the closet all day wasn’t what he wanted to do at all. I kept him happy by staying with him for a few hours at a time and either read to him, showed him some of cool things that vampires could do, or we would just talk about everything that we’ve done in our lives that we could remember. I kept him on a steady diet of animal, because it was the safest and cheapest way to feed him. I was the only one who could consume both animal and human, since I had been living for so long and the fact that I had learn how to control my thirst. 

Every now and then when we were both bored of everything that we could think of doing in the closet during the day, I would bring Stefan’s laptop into the closet and we would watch explicit movies or TV shows to arouse our love life. We always kissed or held each other lovingly to spice up our day life in the closet. When the day was over Stefan and I would usually sleep as a normal human would. Sometimes we would stroll along the beach or in the woods and would hide if someone saw us. 

As rehearsal came closer to its date the twenty-seventh of May I realized that I would meet Stefan’s family on graduation day. I had never met them in anyway shape or form so I was kind of excited to talk to them on his cell phone when they were wondering where he was. 

A woman called his phone on Monday the twenty-fifth at nine o’clock in the morning and I answered it. 

“Hello?” I said into the phone. 

“Hello, who is this?” replied the woman. 

“This is Leslie Fang, Stefan’s girlfriend.” 

“Yes, well this is Stefan’s mother and I was wondering where he was because I haven’t heard from him since the second of May and that was prom night.” 

“Well would you like to talk to him?”I asked her. 

“Yes, I would like to talk to my son,” she said in a stern voice. 

I knocked on the closet door and handed the device to Stefan. I sat down with him and listened to the conversation unfold. 

“Hello, is this my Mom?” he said. 

Then I heard angry an voice talking in gibberish into his ear, which had to hold away the phone from his ear in order to hear what his own mother was saying to him. He then had to stop her halfway of her thirty minute rant and said 

“Listen Mom, I was with my girlfriend Leslie at her apartment and I did that because there was a time after prom where I needed sometime to clear my head of something’s that I can’t discuss with you or the family.” 

Then I heard his mother sigh and continue in a caring voice, 

“Honey, I care about you and the fact that you ran off without telling anyone really concerned me and your family, I love you, and this girlfriend of yours whom we’ve never met is a real issue.”

“Well she answered the phone that should be enough for you guys right now.” Stefan said in a humorous tone. 

“Ha Ha, very funny, at least I know that you are ok is good enough for me and everyone else. Well I’ve got to go now so I’ll see you at graduation ok, bye!” she finished. “Good bye, Mom” he finished after her. 

Then he pressed the end button, slid the phone down, and put the phone in his pants pocket. Stefan sighed and then kissed my cheek sweetly. I wanted to kiss him back but I was interrupted by the door bell. I hoped it was what I thought it was and so I got up hastily and ran to the door. There was a mailwoman at the door when I opened it and she had a package. I squealed as I signed for it and took from her and as she left I shut the door and dashed to the closet and slipped inside quickly. I ripped open the package and out fell a green gemstone ring which I slipped onto his left middle finger before it even fell on the ground. That’s how fast I am. 

Then I ran out of the closet, opened all of the curtains, ran back, grabbed Stefan’s arm, and yanked him out of this closet for the first time fourteen days to see and feel the sun on his skin. He now had total protection against the biggest killer of all vampires. When he saw the sun for the first time in twenty – three days he smiled and lifted me and swung me around in a circle while he was laughing bubbly. I heard him laugh like that in so long. I could see the joy in his eyes as he swung me and then set me down on my feet. I took him outside onto the patio of the small deck and he inhaled his first breath of fresh air of his new life. He was now living with the sun and not hiding from it. 

When he exhaled he turned to look at me and kissed me gently on the lips and then whispered in my ear “Thank you”. For the rest of the day we watched the sun rise and set on the porch while sitting on lawn chairs and sipping animal blood and kissing each other every now and then. 

It was the 27 th of May when the rehearsal came up we went wearing our robes and followed the orders from the principal it went pretty smoothly. We were on our way to the truck when we were stopped by my friends Maria, Lindsay, and Sam. They looked at us oddly because they somehow guessed that Stefan was a vampire, but just to be positive, Lindsay asked “Is he a…?” 

I stopped her by nodding a yes, then they all took a step back and I rolled my eyes and gave them a look that said ‘I can’t believe you just insulted my fiancé like that’. I saw that they had hurt his feelings of trust and I took them aside and angrily spoke, 

“I order you to apologize to my fiancé!” They thought I was joking but when they saw my eyes turn black and fangs protrude through my lips then they knew that I was serious. 

Then they hurried over to Stefan and in synchronize they said “We’re sorry Stefan”. 

He gave them a group hug instead of saying ‘I forgive you’. Then my friends left me and Stefan to be alone. We drove back to our apartment and flopped ourselves onto the California king sized bed. We were beat from the all of the practice of the rehearsals. When I was restored I gave a light kiss to Stefan’s forehead and left him to snooze on a little longer while I got some human/animal cocktail drink. It’s something that I make every now and then to boost my energy and give a kick in my step. The next few days were quiet with the exception of some cell phone calls from Stefan’s mother or another family member, but then the third of June came around we were in a hurry to get everything together. We had to check everything on our list. Robes (check), caps (check), tickets for Stefan’s family members (check). When everything checked off of our lists, we got to the truck and drove off to graduation. 

When we got there everyone we knew was there. The Wilderness twins, Mike Brunson, Kasey, Elisa, Maria, Lindsay, and Sam. They were either dressed in blue or red robes and caps like Stefan and I. We all got in line for the ceremony and when I heard my name get called I went to the principal and received my twentieth diploma that was in his hand. Then I shook his hand in a congratulatory manner and walked off the stage in a courteous way and sat down in the seats made for the seniors. No slip ups for me unlike Sam who slipped on the way up to receiving her diploma. Then they called Stefan’s name and beamed a smile of great exhilaration and I saw him grab the first and only diploma that he would receive. After we got married and had our child we would disappear for a few years to wherever Stefan wanted to go. That was my plan, but I didn’t know what Stefan’s plan was. When he stepped down from the stage, he walked to me and whispered in my ear 

“I’m ready for senior week, how about you?” 

I giggled at his words and said back to him “Let’s get ready to party!” 

When the graduation was over we left to go and meet Stefan’s family who seemed very eager to meet me. There in the seats by the corner I saw them, his mother, father, fourteen year old brother, aunt, uncle, and grandma. First I met his mom who was a long, strawberry blonde haired, medium build woman who clearly was wearing too much powder make up. Then I met his father and his brother who were buff guys but dirty blonde. I got an obvious idea where the muscles and blonde came from in his family. Then I met Stefan’s aunt and uncle from his mom’s side of the family. They had plainly dyed their hair brown and ruby red to hide their blonde hair, but their roots were showing which gave me a clue. And finally I met his grandma from his dad’s side of the family. She was a plump woman who had very rosy cheeks and I gave myself a sigh of relief that Stefan hadn’t inherited those traits. I shook hands with all of them and introduced myself to them. When Stefan started to catch up on old times with his family, I then tapped on his shoulder and reminded him that he had something to tell them about our relationship. 

He got my clue and said, “Glaner family members, I have something important to tell all of you,” 

I got close to him and he continued with a smile of delightful truth “Leslie and I are engaged!” 

I thought that there was going to be mayhem and murder, but instead there was cheering and a group hug. I could tell that they knew that I was a good person for him from the conversations that I had heard Stefan say with his family on the phone.  When they let go of us we saw what time it was and we had heard our stomachs growl which was a bad thing. I hadn’t taught Stefan how to control his hunger which I saw was a flaw in our plans. 

When I saw his eyes turn black, I turned him to face me and told him “Stay with me honey; don’t let them make you hungry. I’ve got food in the car just stay sane and you will get it”. That calmed him down and his eyes returned to normal. 

We quickly said our goodbyes and told them hastily, “There will be invitations in the mail soon” and I rushed Stefan out of the auditorium to the truck and got him a bottle of animal and myself a bottle of human. When our hunger died we got into the truck, which had our bags in it, and drove off to Ocean City.  Our fun and mayhem from us, the vampire duo, began that night. 

 


	14. Chapter 14

We got to Ocean City in the early June 4th morning and sneakily parked the truck in an overnight hotel garage and waited till the sun rose and the city came to life to get out of the truck. We took our bags into the hotel and checked into a room. When our bags flopped on the ground Stefan ran to the bed and jumped onto it. I followed him to the bed and jumped onto it as well. We jumped up and down a couple of times until we too flopped ourselves onto the bed and lied on top of the covers. I got up off the bed after about fifteen of looking up at the ceiling and went to go and look for an animal for Stefan. I went to the porch and waited for a pigeon to land within arm’s reach. When a white and brown speckled pigeon got close enough to my foot, I quick as lightning grabbed it, but I didn’t bite it. Instead I grasped it delicately and brought it to Stefan. I tapped his shoulder which woke him up and showed him the bird.   
He said to me “Is that my lunch for today?” he asked sleepily. I nodded and he took it from my hands. He looked at me in an ‘I need some help here’ way.   
I told him, “Just bite and drain”.   
Then his eyes turned black and his fangs grew and he bit the bird. I went to get a napkin for him and as I did so, I could hear him slurp and suck the blood out of the helpless creature. When I returned to Stefan, I saw the limp, lifeless, animal in his hand drained of every drop and his teeth and lips were stained in blood. I gave him the napkin and wiped his face to rid of the mess on his face. While he cleaned the mess up I took the bird from his hands and dropped it outside off the porch. When I returned to him I saw that he had a drop left on his cheek. I licked it off of his cheek and another vamped up make out session began. This one lasted for a good ten minutes before one of Stefan’s claws jabbed me in the side and we had to let go of each other and come back to reality. The reality being that we are on our senior week vacation and that I’m trying to abstain from sex until after our wedding night. See vampires can have morals too.   
When our faces and hands returned to normal we changed our clothes into something for the beach. I wore a black and pink bikini set and Stefan wore a pair of black swimming trunks. I packed a bag filled with bottled animal blood, a few books, and some towels. We slipped on flip flops and walked to the beach. When we got there, there were some umbrella’s set up for a first come first serve basis for people. We snagged one and set up our stuff and then ran casually into ocean. I splashed Stefan a couple of times before he playfully, tackled me into the water. He got up and I spat water in his face and laughed. He laughed too and picked me up and lightly threw me into the water again. Then I got up, walked to the umbrella, took out a towel, set it on the sand, and laid down on it. Stefan followed me got out another towel and laid it out on the sand and took a nap. I however got a book out and read the whole 250 page book in four hours while Stefan slept.   
He woke another hour later for something to drink and passed me a bottle as well. While we drank, we chattered small talk for a few minutes before we realized that the sun was setting, everyone was leaving the beach, and that we had to leave too. Stefan and I walked back to the hotel room and caught four pigeons along the way. We packed the birds into the beach bag and rushed them back to the hotel room where we fed off of them. When we were done with the four birds we dropped them off of the porch railing and went to bed.   
The next morning we went to a freak show museum called Ripley’s where we saw some of the most unusual things like a two headed sheep, elephant foot cane holders, and worlds’ smallest woman. Most of the things we saw were real but others things were videos or pictures and cutouts. Then the next day we went to an amusement park and rode all of the rollercoaster’s without any worry about being sick or getting that vertigo effect on our heads. Stefan and I especially enjoyed the teacups ride since we sat with each other and spun ourselves in a circle.   
When the sun rose the next day Stefan and I woke up to another feast of pigeon but this time we saw a rat on out porch and Stefan was especially hungry that morning so I whispered to him “There’s a rat on the porch, would you like to hunt it?” He looked at me hungrily, desperate for food, and nodded a yes to me. Then we crept to the sliding glass door and I slid it open carefully and quietly. Then out of nowhere Stefan pounced on the rat, ripped the poor thing’s head off and squeezed all of the blood out of its body ravenously. I felt sorry for the poor animal, which was indeed not a proper way to die. When Stefan finished the rat he glared at me with his black eyes and fangs bared. I quickly got one of the rationed bottles of animal and gave it to Stefan. I was still hungry but he hadn’t learned to control his hunger so I had to make an exception. He chugged the bottle in a few seconds and then angrily threw it against the wall where it smashed into a thousand pieces. I saw the rage in his eyes quickly melt away after his hunger was satisfied. As we cleaned up the bottles pieces I thought to myself ‘I hope I can keep him under control, my biggest worry is that he will explode and kill an innocent human. Then he will get discovered if he’s not careful and then I will lose him forever if he gets killed.   
After we cleaned up the bottle Stefan said with remorse   
“I’m sorry for my behavior this morning, can I make it up to you with a movie?” I look at him and say “Stefan can I have a hug?”   
He comes over to me and gives me an embracing hug.  I let go of him quickly to turn on some romantic music and we start to slowly dance in the room. When the CD stops I say   
“Lets watch that movie, and then can we go home?”   
He lets go of my waist and I let go of my arms that wrapped around his neck. Stefan nods a yes to me and then we get dressed for the movies. I take off the lacy nightgown and replace it with a pair of shorts and black and red halter top and skelanimal sandals. Stefan replaces a pair of rat blood stained, checkered boxers for a pair of denim shorts and a red button up shirt. Don’t worry he didn’t go commando; he had another pair of boxers, just not blood stained.   
We went out at noon to go see the movie ‘Drag Me to Hell’. But after about an hour into the movie I got bored with all of the “scary scenes” that were into the movie. If people really wanted to see something scary then they should just see us when we go vampire. We left the theatre and I didn’t want to do anything else except just lie in bed and be bored, and so that’s all I did for the rest of the day. Stefan being bored too did the same as to what I did that day as well.   
Then we woke up on the rainy 8th of June and packed our bags to go home. The drive back was very quiet except for the transition from raining to sun shine. We got back to the sunny apartment at two pm and unpacked our stuff. Then Stefan got a phone call from his mom which he had to take. I left him alone to talk, sat down on the bed, and started to reflect on my old family. I remember when I had a mom and dad back in the 1600’s.   
My mom’s name was Alice and my father’s name was John. I remember that my mom said that I was a miracle child. She had told me that she and my father almost broke up because she couldn’t have a child, but then somehow god heard her prayers and blessed her with me. That’s what they believed happened, but I don’t believe them. I believe in facts and science like a logical person should. I never really liked my parents and their beliefs in god but I still miss them. They both died of the flu when I was fourteen years old in 1707 and I was at their bedsides when they died on the same minute of the same hour of the same day of the same month. I feel sad now that I am having flashbacks about them. When Stefan get’s off of the phone with his mom he comes over and gives me a hug to cheer me up. Then when I’m a little happier I plant a light peck on his cheek. I get up and rush to the kitchen to pick up a bottle of animal and a bottle of human for the two of us. I get back to Stefan and give him the bottle of animal while I popped open the bottle of human. We sip our drinks and talk about our families.   
I start with “So how was the talk with your mom?”   
“Not bad actually, this time she didn’t holler in my ear.” We giggle at that last remark about his mom which was true.   
He continues “Hey I’ve noticed that you’ve never talked about your family, I mean you’ve talked about your moments in history but never your family. How come you don’t talk about your family?”   
“Would you like to know a little bit about them right now?” I asked. Stefan nodded a yes after he took a gulp of blood from the bottle.   
“Well it goes like this…” I began and then I continue about how they thought I came to be alive, our difference in beliefs and then finally how they died.   
He looked at me like I had a bug on me and then said “I’ve only had one family member that I knew die in my entire life and even I wasn’t at their bedside watching them slip from life’s grip”.   
“I know it’s hard but you get over it once you’re at least one hundred years old” I said hoping it would make him feel better, and it did. He ruffled my hair and gave me a short but sweet chuckle. This relationship was meant to be forever and always.


	15. Chapter 15

Now all of my friends were female, except for Stefan of course so picking who would do this for us wasn’t a big deal. Kasey and Elisa didn’t learn my secret so they couldn’t be part of whole experience or learn about anything that we were planning. I just had to ask Maria, Sam, or Lindsay to do this for me. That was going to be the hard part. Convincing anyone of them was going to be frustrating to us. I mean really, a human to carry a vampire baby for god knows how many months or days are really going to be a challenge. I arranged for Maria, Sam, and Lindsay to come over to see me and Stefan for the first time since graduation. 

They came over on the 15th of June after seven days of nothing and beamed with happiness to see us. I showed them to the couch and started with 

“Well it is nice to see you all again and I hope that you’ve had a nice summer so far because it is going to be interesting if you choose to take this task that Stefan and I are asking of you.” 

“Well what is it?” Lindsay asked. 

I paused for a second gave Stefan the same look and he glanced back at me with confidence, and drew in a breath of air and said 

“Stefan and I are asking for one of you to help us start a family by conceiving, carrying, and giving birth to a child for us.” 

Let the awkward silence begin. Sam, Maria, and Lindsay stared at us for a good five minutes of shock. Only the silence broke when Lindsay got up and walked out of my apartment. That was a definite NO! She wasn’t that great of a friend anyway.  That is one down and two to go.  Sam looked at me with shock and question because I could tell in her head that she wanted to do this for me but didn’t know how to say it. She raised her hand as if we were in school again. 

She asked “How long will this be going on… the pregnancy?” 

Maria looked at Sam and commented “Yeah how long will this happen for?”

I had a sigh of relief that both wanted to help. I could ask both of them to carry a child for me but I didn’t want two kids at once. 

So I answered “I don’t know how long you will be carrying a child for us because I’ve only read about vampires and humans having children.” 

A worried look came onto their faces and I knew that someone would back out.  But I had high hopes that someone would say yes to the challenge. 

Maria raised her hand and asked “Will you take care of the medical expenses?” “Yes!” Stefan answered. 

“Then I’m in.” Maria proudly said “Stefan, Leslie you may use my body for a baby.” “Thank you so much Maria”, I said with such happiness in my voice, “Group hug everyone please.” 

We all hugged. I couldn’t wait now to hold my new son or daughter thanks to Maria and her gift of being a human. A week later on the 22 nd Stefan and Maria then made an appointment with a donor doctor and his stuff was implanted in Maria’s body. All three of us had to wait a week or two for the results of the implant on whether we were pregnant or not. At the two week mark which was the 6 th Maria came over to our house with a test kit and went into our bathroom. We all had to wait for five minutes for the test results. 

When the five minutes were up I went to get the test stick and said 

“Maria, what does it mean when it has a plus sign on it?” 

Maria and Stefan both gasped and hugged me. I guessed that that meant she was pregnant. As we hugged I noticed that she had a bump already for about two weeks pregnant. Something was up behind a vampire expecting. The baby was growing at an alarming rate.  I let go of Stefan and Maria and pulled Stefan into the next room and said “Did you feel her bump?” 

“I did.” replied Stefan “and I think she should stay with us during the pregnancy, don’t you think?” 

“Yes.” I answered. 

We both went to Maria who was looking at her bump in the mirror. She looked like she was twenty weeks in. She put her hand on her tummy and felt the baby kick just a bit, which she giggled at.When we got to her, Maria saw our looks on our faces and said 

“I’m going to have to stay in this apartment for the remainder of this pregnancy, aren’t I”. Stefan nodded a yes. “Well… that is ok for the time being, but what about food and doctor visits”. 

Now I remembered that Stefan had studied medicine in high school so I hoped that he could take care of the doctor visits part, but food was another deal. We could only go out at night unless we had our rings on, and we did so that wasn’t going to be a huge problem.

“What would you like Leslie to get for you at the store?” Stefan asked Maria.

“I’m craving carrots and chocolate soy milk, with tofutti cheese pizza and not like the regular meat junk that I eat”. 

“Alright that’s what she’ll get” replied Stefan. I left the apartment for my first shopping trip in four hundred years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The soy milk and the Tofutti cheese pizza is where my PETA days came in. I was addicted to soy milk back then. I still like the plain stuff instead of cows milk today even though I eat meat now


	16. Chapter 16

I walked to the Luanda’s, which wasn’t the big problem. The big problem was that I had only twenty five dollars with me and I didn’t know how much I should buy. After searching for thirty minutes Luanda’s around the I found what was on the list and bought two cartons of Silk chocolate soy milk, two bags of baby carrots, and three Tofutti cheese pizza’s that was altogether including tax $23.69.  I then went to the truck and drove back to the apartment.   
As I drove home I thought about my new baby when it was born. I would be so happy to watch her/him grow up like a human child. There would be all of its firsts, and its time with me and Stefan. We would be a real family at last. When I got to the apartment I unpacked the food and got myself and Stefan a bottle of animal each from the fridge. When I got to Stefan he was with Maria comforting her on our bed. She was hunched over on her side hugging her stomach as she cried. Now Maria never cried unless she was in pain or if someone broke up with her. I saw what was making her cry and it was her belly. She was hungry and growing. I gave Stefan his blood and rushed to the kitchen to make her a tall glass of chocolate soy milk, and rushed it back to her.   
She drank it and asked “Can I have the whole carton please?”   
I went to the fridge and brought the whole carton to her and she gulped it down. I could tell that the baby was really hungry. I decided to make her one of the pizza’s and quickly. When the pizza was done I gave it to Maria and she ate it all in a minute flat.  This baby was growing and growing fast. I was thinking that in less than a week I would be a mother but I had to hold off on that thought because taking care of Maria was more important than ever right this second.   
Stefan got up from Maria’s side and pulled me into the other room and said to me   
“I’m going shopping again but this time I’m going with my debit card to buy lots of different foods, because I don’t think soy milk, pizza, and carrots are going to suppress her hunger when the baby is growing god knows how many times as fast as a regular baby. I was with her when you left and her jeans couldn’t fit her five minutes into the trip so I had to give her one of your summer dresses because of that.  Please stay here and take care of Maria”.   
I nodded at him speechless that his medical training at school had paid off. I stayed when he left and went over to Maria who was still crying form the pain. I got beside her, went on my side and put my arms around her. I felt her belly and could feel my baby kicking. It was my baby kicking his/her real mommy. That made me smile from ear to ear, but I had to hide it from Maria who was still in pain from hunger. I left her to get a bag of carrots for her and when I gave them to her, she crunched on them slowly and for the first time in a while she wasn’t crying. Carrots were the answer to her hunger. The baby wanted carrots.   
I called Stefan to tell him to buy carrots in frozen form and fresh form. He bought them and came home to a happy fiancée and friend.  I went ahead to steam some carrots for Maria while she went to check on her bump. Now she looked like she was close to twenty eight weeks pregnant. Wow twenty eight weeks in two weeks. I guessed that this baby will be due in one week at the least. All I had to do now was wait.  
One day, two days, four days, eight days later on the 14th at 5’o clock in the afternoon when Maria went to go check on her bump which at least thirty eight weeks in size, she called for Stefan. I was in the kitchen cooking some carrots for her when Stefan came running in and spoke very excitedly “The baby is coming!”  
I stopped the cooking, squealed, and ran to kiss Stefan on the lips with passion, but the passion stopped when he pushed me away and spoke urgently   
“Honey, the baby is coming NOW!” I stopped and looked at Maria who looked like she was about to cry from the pain.   
Stefan continued “She’s been in labor for three hours now and has kept it quiet since her water broke. Now we can’t get medical help because the baby might not have restraint from consuming human blood so we have to help deliver this baby together”.   
I nodded with a beam of excitement. All I was thinking was that I was going to be a mother in a matter of a few hours or minutes.  We took Maria to the guest bed where she had been sleeping and got her to lay down on her back.   
Stefan left and returned wearing rubber gloves and a face mask and said to Maria “Now I’m just going to check you to see how far along you are in your labor ok.” When he checked her, we all looked away for privacy and grossness reasons.   
When Stefan got up he spoke, “Maria… you are eight centimeters dilated, so I will give you your medication now”   
She nodded yes, he left and then she collapsed on the bed. I figured the pain must be that bad. I held her hand and petted it in an attempt to comfort her. She looked at me and smiled a little, but the smile didn’t last long. She had another contraction, got a pillow and screamed into it. I saw what we had done to her and cried with her.   
She then asked, when she was done screaming, “Why are you crying, you should be happy”.   
“I’m crying because you’re in pain and I don’t like it.” I said through the imaginary tears. “And next time if you’re in pain, please feel free to squeeze my hand.”   
Maria nodded. Then she squeezed my hand as hard as a human could, I can’t feel pain so that’s why I told her to do that. Stefan came back in the room this time with a hospital gown, a needle on a tray, and a fresh set of gloves.   
“It’s time for your med’s”.   
We left the room so Maria could change into the hospital gown. She knocked on the door to tell us to come in. We walked in and when we saw her she was sitting on the bed. A hospital gown did not look good on her but I didn’t say that to her face.  Then Stefan sterilized her back and gave her the shot. Then Maria lied on her back again with her legs open so Stefan could deliver the baby. I got up to her side and held her hand; she was going to need all of the support she could get. There were no family members here or a boyfriend or anybody here but me, Leslie Fang, and Stefan Glaner, my fiancé, here to help have this baby.   
“Now when I say push I want you to push got it Maria!” said Stefan.   
Maria nodded and they got to it. She pushed for a good ten minutes before the baby was crowning or that’s Stefan told me it was called, and then five minutes later   
“Last push and then you’re done Maria. You’ve done so well”, coaxed Stefan.   
With that last push came a baby boy.   
I let go of Maria’s hand to help Stefan cut the cord and he carried our son off to another room. I could only think in aw that we have a son now thanks to the help of our human friend Maria for being a surrogate mother for our baby boy. Stefan and I could finally be a real family now that we had a child. I then walked back to Maria who had passed out from the labor and delivery of our son. She must have been so tired that when I touched her she didn’t even stir.   
A few minutes later Stefan came back with our son, sleeping, wrapped up in a blanket and he was smiling at the sight of his little boy.   
“What do you want to name him Leslie sweetie?” Stefan said quietly.   
I spoke in a hushed tone, “I was thinking along the lines of the letter d”   
“What about Daniel I like that name”   
“No, I like the name Damien, do you like that?”   
“Yes, yes I do. Would you like to hold him Leslie?” whispered Stefan.   
“Yes I would like to hold Damien”.   
He handed over my son to me and I cradled him in my arms. My son, he is my child now, and not anybody else’s. He belongs to me and Stefan in our little family. I couldn’t be any happier in my life.   
My little baby Damien.


	17. Chapter 17

Now you’ve all thought that by now we’ve forgotten the wedding by now, well we haven’t. We were waiting on the healing of our injuries from the fight, graduation, senior week, and then on the arrival of Damien. After he was born Stefan and I then talked about wedding details. It took us hours to talk about the subject. First I wanted a medium wedding with family and friends, and then Stefan wanted a small wedding of just friends. In the end we agreed that we wanted a small wedding with just a few of our closest friends and family. Damien would be there as well and to Stefan’s family he would be our child since they’ve only seen me at graduation and they probably would think that that is why Stefan disappeared for a few weeks after prom. That would be the most logical explanation to why we have a baby at the wedding as our ring bearer. 

It’s been two days since the little tyke was born and he still looks like a newborn baby. As for the vampire genes, he has them in his blood. Damien is a pure vampire and not some human hybrid like what we thought. We found out when he started to burn in the sunlight when we took him out of his crib for a walk about in the house. Also on the third day after his birth Stefan and I saw his black eyes, claws, and fangs and knew that we had to keep him away from Maria who was still recovering from the delivery. Stefan and I kept him on a steady diet of animal blood and that seem to work, because another three days later Maria and Sam wanted to see him. So we let them see him with caution. 

We were in the same room so if anything went wrong we could stop it, and things went wrong. Damien knew Maria’s scent and knew better than to attack the women who helped his vampire parent’s, but he didn’t know Sam’s scent. So he opened his black eyes and hypnotized Sam to bare her neck so he could bite it. All of us except Sam knew what was going on. Suddenly Stefan and Maria went to take Sam away while I went to grab my baby away from harming anyone. 

No I wasn’t codling him, in fact I spanked him a little and told him 

“No, you don’t bite my friends, Damien.” 

He then started to cry and wouldn’t stop until he got a bottle of animal and that shut him up for the moment. For some reason he really wanted to bite Sam and it was probably because she was not a regular at the house so he thought that she was food for him. I guess that the diet of animal blood wasn’t working because Damien still craved human blood. Well fresh blood is more like what he wants. Sam didn’t get out of the hypnosis until fifteen minutes later, when I gave her a good smack on the face. 

When she woke up, she exploded, “What the hell Leslie?” 

“Well I had to wake you up from the hypnosis that my son put on you, what else was I supposed to do.”I explained. 

After a few minutes I saw the huge red mark on Sam’s face from my slap. I went to get an ice cold bottle of blood to put on her face and she accepted it nervously hoping it was fake blood. I kept that fact a secret. With Maria healed and rested up she left that evening with Sam to go and get some decent food and drink. They were both was happy that they left unscathed and not ending up as Damien’s dinner. 

Now with the wedding plans in action we decided to have a night time wedding because we didn’t have a ring for Damien yet and he wouldn’t get one until he could talk. Stefan didn’t really have any friends at school, it was just me and the friends that I had at my table, so he didn’t have a best man to choose or any grooms, but in the end he picked his brother to be his best man and Damien to be his groom. I don’t know if that’s even legal but that’s what he picked.  I had chosen Maria to be my maiden of honor, since she had the baby for me and has helped the most in my life and Sam was going to be my bridesmaid. 

The next day Stefan and I got Maria to baby sit for us while we went to a wedding planner to talk about decorating the church and the music. We had both agreed on red and purple roses and that the theme was retro gothic or at least that’s what the planner told us that was what the style was called. It’s where the bride and bridesmaids dress in gothic colors like black and purple. 

“I wanted a string quartet to play ‘Helena’ by My Chemical Romance as I walked down the aisle”, I told the planner, as he was talking to the music man on the other line of the phone.  

Then Stefan whispered into my ear, “I’ve always thought that is what you wanted to play as you walk down the aisle”. 

I giggled at that statement.  Planning this wedding was the funnest thing I had ever done with my vampire life so far. We left happily as a couple could be. When we got home Maria was holding Damien in her arms as he slept (How much cuter could he be), but we all noticed that he had gotten a little bigger since we saw him and that was this afternoon. I guess he doesn’t grow as fast as we thought, because I mean really Damien has been alive for seven days and now he looks like he’s only two months old. Now how are we going to tell Stefan’s parents about our son? 

Anyway we set the date of the wedding on the 28th so everyone has eight days before the ceremony. Yeah today is the 20th of July but it’s like you knew that already. 

The next day I went to get fitted for my wedding dress while Stefan took care of Damien. I chose a black dress that had black lace and a row of fabric black roses on the top and the bottom of the dress.  A little tacky but I loved it and it was the only dress to fit me as well. The bridesmaid’s dresses were purple with a black lace trim on the right side. In a gothic - punk sense they were beautiful dresses but more like fit to prom or homecoming. Still I chose them anyway because they fit the theme. 

I got home at the end of the day to a loving family of two guys in the apartment, Stefan and my baby boy Damien. Both were asleep in the same bed, my bed. I picked up Damien and put him in the crib. I wound up the music box and let it play Claire de Lune, my favorite piano piece. That let my little baby sleep. I put the dress away in the closet and slipped into a night gown to go to bed with my fiancé. I dreamt about the wedding and how the life I always wanted had come true. Oh they were the sweetest dreams that night. I wonder what Stefan and Damien were dreaming about. 

Suddenly at around 3 o’ clock I heard a yell coming from the next room. I thought it was a neighbor having a fight at this time of night. Then I heard a gargling noise and it was coming from Damien’s room. 

I woke up Stefan and told him, “Get out your fangs.” 

I heard something creak and Stefan growled. I growled too. We ran into the room and found Damien on the floor, next to a bloody, body of a man. Then I saw the knife next to the body and got the idea through my head. The man was about to stab our son but Damien woke up not recognizing the scent of the man and attacked him draining him of blood, like a true vampire. Then came the shocking part of this event. Damien was the size of a three year old child. He grew from consuming human blood. 

“So that’s how it works with vampire babies.” I coughed 

“The kid grows slowly on animal blood but quickly on human blood.”

I thought poor Damien, he must feel as swollen as a tick from that large meal, but as thought of it I asked Stefan, 

“How are we going to get rid of this body then?” 

“We’ll drop it outside of a dumpster and hopefully a dog will chew on it and the cops can blame an animal or the dog.” replied Stefan. 

So we did that and it worked. The next morning the cops thought that an animal mauled the man and no one was suspected of murder. But there was a lookout on a killer animal in Calvert County.  The next day which is the 22 nd of July (Only six days till I get married I’m so excited) Stefan went out to get fitted for his tuxedo while I took care of Damien at the apartment. 

I learned so much about my Damien today. He can actually walk and talk. Why his first words were “Can I have another people?” in a cute baby voice. His first steps were to get to me so he could have a drink from the blood bottle I had in my hand while I sat on the couch watching TV. He must have been hungry so I let him sip some animal mixed with human in a cocktail blend. Then guess what? He grew again, into a four year’s old body. I forgot about the human in the blend. Now he screamed “I want more blood!” and started to have a temper tantrum. I had to make him stop so I told Damien, “Little Damien wants food right?” he stopped, nodded and said “Please can I have some blood?” I petted his head and gave him a bottle of animal. 

That kept him quiet for until Stefan got home which was three hours later when he ran over to his daddy for a hug. The next five days went by so quickly until it was the eve before the wedding. We realized that we hadn’t gotten a tuxedo for Damien who was the size of a ten year old child with the emotions, and mentality that came with it. We didn’t plan on him to grow this fast so at the last minute at night we took him to the tuxedo store and got him fitted and his protective ring fitted as well. 

When we got home Damien said “I can smell daddy’s family at the apartment”. He was right. There were about three extra cars at our parking spot and they were all Stefan’s family. His mom, dad, brother, uncle, aunt, and grandmother were there. They all wanted to see me the bride and her side of the family. 

Stefan drove us into our spot and I told both of them 

“Look, there is going to be a change of plans, Damien will be my little brother until the wedding is over, got it everyone?” 

They both nodded. We got out of the car and my little family was given a big “Surprise!” by all of Stefan’s family. Everyone was poking and prodding all of us, especially me and Stefan since they hadn’t seen us in so long or heard from us in a few days. Damien was pretty much left alone since he was my ‘brother’ and not the bride or groom. That night was pretty awkward because everyone was getting drunk on shots of fruit punch and vodka (that’s not the blood’s name, they brought the drinks with them) while Stefan, Damien and I had shots of animal. When the sobered up a little from some coffee that Stefan made, then the embarrassing part of the night happened. 

Stefan’s mother pulled out the baby pictures and home videos which made Stefan miserable that night. I saw photos of him in diapers, swimming in a pool, Halloween photos, and photos of when he played soccer which I never knew he played. 

When his family went to bed or to their hotels at midnight I tried to comfort my soon to be husband by kissing his neck. Then he stroked my face and kissed me back on the lips. We then went into full make out mode, which led to our bed. We were doing it for a third time on the night before our wedding. This time we were really aggressive. We both ripped off each other’s clothing and got to it. We were biting each other’s necks and rubbing our bodies up and down against each other creating friction against each other. At one point we fell on the floor and kept at it, not getting up with blankets over us.  

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and we stopped, and guess who came in… Stefan’s grandmother. She saw what we had been doing and gave us a look of absolute disgust and left. I heard her writing a note and then the door shutting. We both heard a car starting and leaving the parking lot. I got dressed in a night gown and went to see what the note said. It said ‘I will not be satisfied with this age of sex and drama, and so Stefan I will not attended the wedding because of your sex life with this Leslie girl’. 

It broke Stefan’s heart that his only grandparent alive wouldn’t attend the only wedding he was going to have. He broke down and started to cry without the tears. Damien who woke up, and heard the crying came over to his dad and comforted him by giving him a hug, which set Stefan straight. We all went back to bed at two and slept for the rest of the night. 

I woke up at ten in the morning and rushed to the wedding rehearsal which was at eleven at the All Saints Church. I used to go to there for the concerts that they had, and that’s how I met Stefan.  When I got there I rushed in the church to find out that I was there at least twenty minutes early and that only Stefan and his family had arrived early. None of my friends had arrived at that point but ten minutes later Maria, Sam, Elisa, and Kasey arrived to the church in their casual clothes. So the rehearsal began. 

We didn’t say our vows because we didn’t need them until tonight. Things went pretty smoothly. When the rehearsal was over we went back to the apartment and I got my dress ready and took the four friends that I had with me to get ready for the wedding it’s self. Kasey and Elisa were my guests to this wedding and so the just browsed the area. 

I started to have cold feet just twenty minutes before I was to walk down the aisle but I reassured myself that I turned Stefan into a vampire because he loved me and asked me to do that deed for him because he wanted to be with me forever. We had been through a lot together. He had almost been turned into a werewolf in my arms and I had saved him because I loved him. We had a child together because we loved each other. There were so many things that I loved about him that the cold feet went away as soon as I was to walk down the aisle. 

At the hour of eight that night I walked down the aisle to ‘Helena’ played by a string quartet as was planned. I was wearing my black dress with the lace and tacky fabric roses, and it looked beautiful against my white skin. The roses that lined the aisle were just as what I wanted. When I looked at Stefan and Damien they looked dapper and I surprised to see them that way. I could have cried because this was my perfect wedding and it took me four hundred years for it to come true. 

My soon to be husband Stefan was standing there in front of me when I finished walking the aisle, and so the ceremony began. 

I spoke my vows first and said, “Dearest Stefan we’ve known each other for almost four years and all I can say is that my life wouldn’t be complete without you. I love you forever and all ways will”. When I was finished everyone was crying except for the priest. Then it was Stefan’s turn. He said to me in his romantic voice filled with love,

“Sweetest Leslie when you stepped into my world, your kindness and love for everyone and everything opened my eyes to what I could achieve. What I could do with my life, is what I’m doing right now which is getting married to my one and only true love. I’ve waited forever for a girl like you and I too will always love you forever”. 

People were still crying after both vows were read aloud. Stefan and I then moved to the candle lighting and the priest then read passages to us from the bible which we both tuned out as we looked at each other lovingly. 

Then came the I do’s and we both said, “I do” and the priest then announced that we were Mr. and Mrs. Stefan Glaner and said, “You may kiss the bride”. 

Stefan lifted me with his vampire strength and kissed my lips softly. The few people that were there all started to clap and cheer that we, Stefan and I were man and wife. Then Stefan picked me up and carried me to the limo, which was waiting outside the church that would take me, Stefan, and Damien to our future as a vampire family living in Maryland.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Saints is a real baptist church that hosts teen rock band concerts every once in a while on friday nights. Helena on vitamin string quartet was a song that I at one point wanted to walk down the isle to.


End file.
